The day when Magic's exposed
by Neferiti
Summary: There is a day, when everything changes. there is a day, when a broken family have to face with the consequence of the magic. can they survive? Can Chris overcome his anger and diced in the right way? Can he and the others save Wyatt from the demons?
1. A Broken Family

**This story set after**** Slayer dreams. This is how Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Patty, Penny and Sam continue their troublous life. I do NOT own Charmed or Chris ( she is crying) unfortunately. **

_**A broken family**_

Chris was sitting on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge closed eyes. The wind messed up his dark brown hair. He thought that there he will calm down, but he didn't succeed. Bianca. All of his anger's tiger, but it wasn't her fault. They were together for a year now and everything seemed to be okay until this evening. Chris' family knew that he has a girlfriend, but nobody met with her except Wyatt. Until this evening…

_/Flash back/_

_Chris drew the car nervously., but he seemed to be calmer than his girlfriend. Chris thought that they should have orbed, but Bianca wanted to do the things in normal way. She gave up to be an assassin a long time ago. They arrived at the house and they sat there for a few minutes. Chris knew that everybody excited in there. He wanted to show the girl to the others. They got out of the car slowly and they garbed the other's hand and walked forward the house. _

"_We arrived!" he shouted when they got inside. Leo, Piper and Wyatt were waiting in the living room. The air froze when they stepped into the room. Wyatt grinned wildly and greeted the boy and the girl. However Leo and Piper stared at the girl still. Bianca stepped back when she saw the hate which was shining from their eyes. Chris stared at his parents confused. Piper raised her hand and the boy immediately knew what will happen. He stepped in front of the girl in the last minute so his mother hit him and didn't blow Bianca up. Chris cried out in pain and stared at his mother with very wide eyes. _

"_MOM! What are you doing!" Wyatt shouted and rushed to his brother's side. But he stopped when he sensed his brother along their bond. The 21 years old boy grabbed his girlfriend's shaky hand and they orbed away._

_/Flash back end/_

Chris jumped to his feet and tightened his fists. He loved his mother more than anything (Or nearly more than anything), but to day the whole world broke down inside of him. Bianca didn't do anything against them. Chris wanted answers, but he knew that if he went back, he wouldn't have been calm.

_/Flash back/_

_They orbed to the apartment which he and Wyatt shared. He collapsed onto the bad and he stared at the shakily girl._

"_You are bleeding!" she stammered. She stepped closer to check the wound. Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her to his injured chest. Bianca broke down. She hugged the boy tightly and cried hardly._

"_I…I didn't do a…anything! "She cried within sobs. Chris rocked them softly._

"_It's okay. It's not your fault. It's okay." He murmured into her hair. They sat here for a long time, than the girl pulled away. Both of their cloths became bloody from the boy's wound._

"_You are seriously bleeding" she said and she wiped away her tears." Lie down!" she ordered to him. Chris did as she asked. He stared at the ceiling without a word, his face was emotionless. Bianca got of his shirt, on the boys chest there was a huge bloody wound. _

"_Don't be mad." Bianca said softly and turned to the ceiling. "WYATT!" she shouted. The blond boy arrived in front of her with a worried face. Bianca pointed to the bad and she lowered her head. Wyatt stepped next to his brother and healed him. _

"_Thanks" the jade eyed boy said softly and sat up. They stared at each other in a deaf silence. Than Wy broke the silence. _

"_I don't know what was that. Nobody said anything." He said. Chris nodded and looked at him. _

"_What are __**YOU **__think?" Can Bianca stay here for a while?" he asked. His brother never let him down. And he didn't start now. He nodded smilingly. He knew that Bianca was a witch, and she from an assassin family, but he trusted his bro and nothing can change it. _

"_Thanks" Bianca replied gratefully. Chris stood up and hugged the girl. He stared at his bro with a pure of gratefulness. _

"_Can you make this house safe for her? I must go somewhere, than I'll ask some question from our dear parents."_

"_Chris…" the brunette boy shook his head._

"_Please." And he orbed away. Wyatt chanted some spells and asked the girl to stay. Chris blocked him to sense after him so he orbed back to the Mayor. _

_/End flash back./_

Since this time Chris was sitting, standing, cursing there. The night came and the town's lights made a beautiful sight. He sat down again and looked down to the bridge. He breath deeply and tried to take his feelings in control. He stayed still for a while. He pushed away every single thought. He sat there until he thought that he could face with his family, without make some bloody happening. He didn't care about the rain, which was pouring for a hour. He orbed home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the Hell was that? Mom? Dad?" the blond boy shouted again and again. His parents sat on the couch in deaf silence. Wyatt after he healed his bro orbed here immediately. Three hour passed and he couldn't get a word out of his family.

"DAD?" he shouted helplessly. Leo looked up at his oldest sadly. "What happened?" Wyatt asked slowly, like he was speaking with a child.

"Yeh, Leo. What happened?" the voice came from the door. Chris stood here emotionlessly and his clothes was wet. He looked exactly like the other Chris. The dead Chris. Leo felt terrible heartache as he called him Leo like as the other Chris called him. Wyatt stood next to his bro showing that he is on his side. Brothers are against the world again. Leo searched for the right words.

"She not deserves you!" Piper said suddenly.

"Why?" Chris asked coldly.

"She…she…she is a killer! An assassin. She is a Phoenix!"

"Do you think id don't know? Do you think that I can't note along a year that she want to hurt us or not? She is not like the other Phoenixes. She not kills innocents only demons." He shouted "that you don't like her is not an answer! You shouldn't have blow her up! What would happened if somebody hurt seriously?"

"You wound was serious, Chris!" Wyatt noted, but his eyes didn't leave his mother. Piper looked away in guilty.

"Chris. Your mother only tried to protect you!" Leo said.

"From the person, who is too important for me???" Chris shouted. His eyes were dark from the anger. Piper turned to her oldest.

"Your brother was in danger, you have to understand it." She said hopefully"Now that you know who is she…"

"Mom, I always knew who is she."

"What? And you didn't do anything?"

"I trust her. Not like you I knew her. I think she is a very cute girl."

"You don't know anything! I know her!"

"From where?"

"It's not important. She will betray you, when you need her and she will hurt you! Maybe she only wants your powers now, or she wants to hurt the family along you." Chris answered and turned around to leave.

"Don't dare to walk away from me!" Piper cried angrily. Chris turned back at her and stared at her with pain in his eyes.

"Let's have a deal. You stay away from my life and I'll stay away from this family." With this he orbed away. Piper stared at the spot where he stood with a pale face. Wyatt looked at them sadly.

"If he get hurt because of this, than you would count on me, Piper Halliwell." He said and orbed after his little bro. Piper buried her face into her hands. Leo hugged her tightly and leaned his face into her hair.

"This woman stole both my sons away from me." She cried, "But I won't let her hurt any of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was sitting in the apartment's living room,, when Wyatt orbed in. the brunette boy looked at his bro sadly.

"I don't understand anything, Wy" he said in low voice. Wyatt said down next to him and put his strong arms around his shoulder.

"We'll solve it like anything else." He replied. Chris nodded.

"Where is Bi?"

"She is in my room. She is sleeping."

"You should too."

"I don't think I can…"

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay tomorrow." He didn't know how wrong he was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four demons were sitting around a table. There was a map in front of one of them. He was the leader.

"Do you think it's a good idea?' asked that one which was sitting next to him.

"Yes. It's the best idea to make all of the witches suffer. I do not really care that magic is a secret or the well-known reality." He smirked. The others nodded.

" And the Cleaners?"

"They will be dead before they could just blink."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nef: Here I am!!!! Once again (:P)**__


	2. Wyatt's battle

_**Wyatt's battle**_

Chris woke upon the couch in the morning. _"How did I fall asleep?"_ he asked himself. _"Na, what do you think? It wasn't that difficult for me, I know you since you were a toddler." "AMARANTH! Don't do this in my head! Get out of my mind!" _he yelled at him telepathically. When he stood up he found a paper next to the couch.

"I had to go to work today early. I didn't want to wake you up. I hope everything going to be okay. I love you! Your B!" he threw down the paper sighing. The happenings of the yesterday's night played in his head again and again. He shook his head and went to the bathroom. He had a shower and got clean clothes. He put on dark blue jeans, black T-shirt and a black shirt which he left open. He looked into the mirror and he frowned, when he felt the image in front of him familiar somewhere. Like a memory which you wanted to forget. Nothing came into his mind. He grabbed his beg and left the house. He was sitting in the car, when his cell phone started to jar. He read the message.

"CHRIS! You won't leave us alone, right, right, RIGHT? Don't do this to us! Answer please! Patty&Penny"

He couldn't help but smile at this. He was the closest to the twins, while Wyatt preferred a little bit more Sam and Prue. But this was only a very small difference.

"I never let down my favorite twins." He wrote the reply. He sank deep into his thoughts when he drove under the dark clouds. _"Here comes the storm." _He thought bitterly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aros looked around in the crowded cave. 500 demons waited for the sign. 40 of them looked like humans, so the effect will be more successful. Aros step onto a rock.

"My friends!" he spoke up. Silence filled the cave. "Until today we thought that the safest solve is to keep the magic secret. But the witches became stronger and everything helped them against us! Now we will change it! One group of us trapped the Cleaners, now it's our turn to make the needed steps. We will catch the Tice Blessed and for this we have a help." He flicked with his fingers and two demon shimmered in with the trapped Sam. The 19 years-old boy shrugged against his was headed to school when the demons surprised him. Ha hadn't got a chance to fight back. He couldn't use his powers of course. He stared at the big crowd with wide eyes.

"What the Hell do you want?" he asked angrily. Aros smirked at him.

"It's a good question right?" he asked turning to the demons. They answered loudly. Aros nodded and stepped in front of the boy. Sam shrugged against the ropes again. The demon put his hand onto the boy forehead. Sam felt as he broke his walls and reached his mind. The darkness came immediately.

"You will help us to catch the Twice Blessed." Aros told to him.

"Everything what you want, Sir." Sam replied with lifeless voice. The demons cheered happily. They cut off the boy's ropes, who stood still waiting for the orders.

"Let's go, and don't forget the List!" Aros shouted. Every demon left the cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was happy that he headed to work without car. There was a huge traffic jam in the town. Only two streets and he will reach the police office. He thought about the Charmed children's will-be jobs. He and Chris studied to be officers like their Uncle Henry. Prue wanted to become a doctor like Leo, the twins wanted to be chefs like Piper and Sam will continue his mother's works. Funny. He was drugged from his thoughts by 10 shimmering demons. Wyatt stared at them in shock. Demons on the streets in this hour??? In the suddenness of the situation he didn't know what to do. He had to fight back, but what about the magic? The demons used his hesitation and threw energy balls at him. He ducked from them but four hit him hardly. _"The Elders can go to Hell!" _he thought. He had to survive this. He ignored the mortals around them and put his shield up. The demons continued the attack and he couldn't fight back from the safeness of the shield. He killed a few but others stepped in their place. The mortals ran away screaming from the energy balls and other things. He wanted to use his well-know-everything – destroying attack when a draklighter arrow flew away next to his ears. He spun around and blew the attacker up, but there were others too. He fought nearly all of his strength, but this was a very hard battle. When it looked like that he will win and only six demons were left, suddenly his youngest cousin appeared in front of him from the nothing.

"Sam?" he asked in shock. The boy looked at him with lifeless eyes and the blond one immediately knew that something was wrong. Suddenly unbearably pain filled his body that he nearly collapsed. Sam stared at him without a blink. Because of the pain Wyatt threw Sam away with his Tk. The boy fell to the demons who grabbed him and held him up again. He walked slowly back to his cousin. One of the demons threw a vial to the feet of the Twice Blessed. Wyatt stepped back and waited for the effect of the potion. He didn't feel sickness or any harm in his magic. The pain came back and broke his confusion. He fell to his knees. To solve the problem he tried to orb away, but nothing happened. _"So that was the potion for!" _he thought bitterly. The pain took away his magic and that didn't help too that the demons threw low-voltage energy balls at him. His shield vanished away after few minutes. He thought about the only solution.

"Chris! Chris! CHRIS!" he shouted again and again.

"It's useless. He can't hear you!" he could hear Sam's lifeless voice than the darkness came gratefully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat on his chair and waited for the professor to come. He watched the other students bored. He gasped for air when suddenly pain filled his body. He hugged himself with his arms and leaned forward.

"Chris? Are you okay?" the boy asked who sat next to him.

"Yeh, I think so." Chris replied when the pain disappeared. _"What the Hell was that? Wyatt?" _he thought confused. He tried to find the empathy or the telepath connection with him but didn't success. The pain came again, but now it was much stronger. He fell to the floor from the chair. It disappeared again after five minutes. Some of his mates helped him to his feet. The boy from earlier, Jason looked at him seriously.

"Chris, you have to go home. Will you phone somebody up or shall I give you a lift?"

"No. I'll phone somebody up." Chris said and rushed out of the room. He stopped next to the reception, where the Tv was playing the news. He ordered to his cell phone to call the Mayor. It fell off his hands when he saw his brother fighting in the TV. The picture changed and the when a woman started to speak about a list which these magical people gave to them. She told to the witches who are on the List to stay there where they are or go to the nearest police office, that they could solve this problem without any trouble. Chris' eyes didn't see the names on the List he only stared forward. The only thought came to his mind:"_It can't be! It can't be! It' can't be!"_

"Oh my God!" The boy stammered in shock. The univerity's door opened and two men came in. they stopped and looked around in the hallway. They eyes stopped on the boy. They walked toward him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell?" one of them asked. "You are on the List."

**Nef: ****Oups…Sorry Chris! How will you solve it?**

**Chris: Evil! Evil! You are a very EVIL writer!**

**Nef: Naaaaaaaaaaa! I'm not that bad! Don't forget I wrote Bianca into the story only for you!**

**Chris, Yeh, and you wrote some demon, and now there are the police too!!!! Thank you very much!**

**Nef: certainly! Everything for you! (:P)**


	3. The List’s consequence

The List's consequence

"Christopher Perry Halliwell? You are on the List!" Chris only stared at the Tv anddidn't even noticed the officers._"Hey! Kid!"_ Amaranth spook up suddenly. _"They are here! Save what you can!" _he warned the boy. He got him out of the trance. The boy slowly turned to the two men. He didn't recognized them.

"Excuse me?" he asked weakly.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell?" the man asked again. Chris nodded.

"You are on the List."

"So?" he asked back.

"You must come with us."

"To where?"

"To the Police Office" the man answered coldly, but carefully. Chris noticed this. _"They are scared" _he thought bitterly.

"This way please" pointed the officer to the door. Chris followed the man in silence. The other man came behind him. The boy didn't say a word when they lead him across the police, only shared a sad look with the pale Henry, than the lead him into a room for interrogation, he waited here who knows how long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry started to panic. His twins are on the List too, but they weren't needed to come in, because they started with the men. 10 men was arrested and now Chris too. He grabbed the phone and called the Mayor where may be the whole family were together. He didn't speake with them till the event.

"The Halliwell house:" a shaking female voice said.

"Piper?" the man asked.

"Henry? Thank God! Don't worry the twins are there and we won't let anything happen to them…"

"Piper…"

"Sam is gone and we are afraid that the demons who attached Wyatt took him too. We have to save them, but they didn't show the whole List and we haven't had a clue what to do, moreover…"

"Piper…"

Chris blocks us out and he doesn't reply to our call either. But we need him too. Do you think that he was also taken by the…"

"PIPER!!!!!" Henry shouted. Piper finally shut up.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Chris is on the List and he doesn't reply because he was taken there. They will interrogate him in any minute. "Henry said slowly and waited for the reaction.

"WHAT????" Piper screamed. "Henry! You have to help him! Please!"

"Calm down, Piper! I'll do everything what I can. No one is on the List except Patty and Penny. . Save Sam and Wyatt and I'll do everything for Chris, okay?"

"Okay" Piper replied.

"And please take care of Patty and Penny!"

"And you of my son" they hung the phone up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo watched his wife as she spoke with somebody by phone and he started to paling. They searched for Sam and Wyatt without stopping. Suddenly the phone ringed but no one was on the other and of the line. Half hour passed since this, they called for Chris worryingly and now somebody phoned again. Now they were in silence and they listened to Piper. They waited. Slowly Piper put the phone down and turned to them. Her face was so pale.

"We are not on the List" she started slowly. Sight of relief filled the living room.

"But Chris is and he is at the police." The oldest Charmed One continued. The two empaths in the room jumped to their feet screaming and they shook their head frantically.

"It's can't be! It's can't be!" than Prue pulled herself together and forced calmness at them. Leo just stared at his wife and shook his head slowly. Piper nodded sadly tears in her eyes.

"They'll interrogate him now, but Henry said that he will help to him!" Paige nodded.

"I'm sure of this." She said.

"What the Hell is happening?" Penny asked sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt woke up with a groan. His whole body ached but didn't help too that he was sitting on the cold ground, he was leaning his back to the wall of a cave and his hands was chained above his head. He carefully looked up. He was in a magical cage so that's why he couldn't use his powers. Few meters from him was Sam imprisoned like him. They boy's legs were pulled up to his chest and he stared ahead with wide and scared eyes.

"What have I done? What have I done?"

"Sam? Are you okay?" Wyatt asked muddily. The young boy didn't react. Just said the sentence from before again and again.

"Sam? SAM???" Wyatt asked loudly. Sam looked at him and jumped a little.

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt! I didn't want to! I'm sorry."

"Hey! Easy! It's okay! It wasn't your fault. What happened?"

"I do not have a clue, what was their real goal." The boy said hesitantly. I was going to the university when they caught me. They brought me into a cave , where were lot of demons. But seriously lot of! Maybe there were 500 or more. Than one of them did something with me. I couldn't control myself, but he did. We knocked you out and successfully exposed the magic, I think." Sam said nervously. Wyatt stared ahead thoughtfully.

"I don't understand. Why would they want to expose magic? And where were the Cleaners or the Elders?" Sam laughed bitterly.

"When were the Elders there where they were needed? Surprise! Never! " Wyatt was thinking about an answer, when four demon shimmered into the cave. Wyatt saw the corned of his eyes that Sam pulled himself closer to the wall and lowered his head to his knees. He stared at the demons. A male one looked at the young boy in disgust.

"Why don't we kill this brat?" he asked and made a face. The only female demon shook her head.

"Easy, Korn! We can use his powers for our good!" she replied calmly. Korn huffed angrily.

"I can't understand why don't we use his brother? He has few interesting power. Or maybe more useful." He noted darkly. Wyatt laughed at them.

"You don't, because first of all would kick your ass, more that he will do this with me when he'll find us!" he said grinning. The demon next to Korn, the leader, smirked darkly.

"Don't worry, this'll never happen. The young Christopher is out of our way." he said coldly. Wyatt's face froze and worry and anger appeared in his eyes.

"If you did something to Chris, I swear that you'll have the longest and the most painful death!" he shouted full of rage. Sam starred ahead hopeless. He wasn't ready to loose his cousin. The demon from before, Aros smirked.

"I love this face, but unfortunately I had to disappoint you. Your brother is alive and maybe he is also okay. But you have to know that you sent him where he is." He said. Wyatt looked at him confused.

"I would never harm him." Korn and the fourth demon, Karlos laughed at him.

"When you were fighting with our demons you had a very curious audience. The police was very interested about our List of the witches. We made sure that the young Christopher would be on the first place. Maybe your colleagues interrogate him now." Told the very cheerful Lena, the female demon. Wyatt and Sam stared at them in shock.

"You exposed the magic to stop the witches!" Sam shouted when he understood their goal. Aros nodded grinning.

"And what's your plan with us?" Wyatt asked.

"Your power will be handy for us. " Aros said simply. "oh, and don't worry Twice Blessed! If the time comes, you will be the one, who will kill your brother." With this the four demon shimmered away and left the two shocked boy.

"What will we do?" Sam asked quietly.

"We are hoping, that the others find a way to rescue Chris and than they find us too. Till this we have to make sure that nothing will go right to the demons. " Wyatt replied, but he wasn't convince either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Junior!" Henry said loudly, to get the dark skinned boy's attempt. Darryl Junior turned to him..

"Henry?"

"I need your help, Junior! They took Chris because he is on the List. I must talk to him." Junior nodded.

"I know. I'm working on this too. I'm worried, but they locked him up like a dangerous killer! It's impossible to get to him."

"Damn it!" Henry shouted angrily. His colleagues looked at him hesitantly, but he didn't' care.

"However" Junior continued" I found out who will interrogate him. "

"Who?" Junior ran his fingers trough his hear nervously.

"Alan Skyway" he said quietly. Henry's eyes went wide.

"Can it be worst?" he asked hopeless.

"Never ask this!" Junior warned him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nef: here you are the next chapter! Sorry I was too busy, but I wrote the fourth chapter too, but I have to translate it.**

**Sam: You were busy??? You read fanfictionS all day! **

**Nef: Oh, Shut up Sam! Or I bound your powers! **

**Sam: Errrr…. But you are not a witch! **

**Nef: But I'm the writer! (evil grin)**

**Sam: Oh, crap!**

**Wyatt: Just me the one who thinks that this chapter is too short? **

**Nef: No you too!!!**

**Chris: Yeh, I think it's way too short!**

**Nef: Okay that's enough! Find a demon to vanquish and leave me the story! Hey! And don't show me your tongue!**


	4. The interrogation

**The interrogation**

"Salogel! We have to help them! they were your students, right? The human looking Amaranth shouted. He looked like a dark-haired teenage boy. He was standing in the middle of a bright, nice living room. He was facing with the back of a long, blond haired man. He slowly turned to look at the legendary magical being thoughtfully. His hair was in a pony tail, however few locks fell into his sparkling blue eyes. He was tall and slim like Chris.

"It's not about that, my friend…" he started with soft voice. "Just I donno what should I do. It's not my fight and you can't shield them from everything either." Am threw his hand up in frustration.

"I'm his protector for a reason. "

"No, you are his protector because of a deal."

"But this is not only about them! the whole world is in chaos and the demons are up to something. I think this is a good reason to make a visit to the dear Elders! " Salogel looked at him hesitantly.

"Why should I be the world's savior?"

"From now you are!" Am said forcingly . Salogel sighed heavily. "I got bored anyway…" he said with a meaningfully grin. "Let's be with the Elders!" he ordered and the two of them disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was playing with his shirt's long sleeves. Who would think that they will put him there because he is a witch? Sighing, he lowered his head onto the table in front of him. In this cold room isn't anything to see. Suddenly his throat tightened**. **_"What happened to you? Wy?" _he thought nervously. His worry went into anger. In there he couldn't do anything. _"I have to get out of there." _He jumped onto his feet, but he kicked hardly one of the table's legs and fell back to the chair. He cursed under his nose and put his hands to his hurting feet. A man appeared in the room through the door. Chris lifted his gaze and tried to find out how many chances he has. The man was in his middle thirties, he had a normal built body. His dark eyes showed sarcastic scorn. _"I'm so screwed!" _the boy thought hopeless. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He wanted to be in the Mayor with the others to help Wy, but he couldn't orb away and screw everything up more.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell?" the man asked.

"Why do you ask something what you know?" he asked back. The man ignored his comment and sat down in front of him.

"I heard about your sarcastic nature. As you know I'm your brother's boss, Alan Skyway. Is Wyatt a witch too?" Chris looked bored.

"You ask a silly thing again." the boy said and a memory came to his mind about this man.

_**Wyatt arrived home furious. Chris was sitting on the cough and he studied the book in front of him. The blond witch threw himself in to the armchair. The brunette boy lifted his eyes at him. Wyatt was optimistic, hyperactive or worried, but never furious, so the question fit there. **_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**He is an idiot!" **_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**My boss! Alan Skyway, but I think he haven't got any clue about the sky! An annoying, selfish, idiot!"**_

"_**I won't ask why you say that"**_

"_**Better!"**_

"_The luck hates me" _Chris sighed to himself. Alan looked at him coldly, so the boy felt that his blood slowly turn into ice.

"Are you the witch?"

"Waste of time" the boy said automatically. Alan hit the table with his hand.

"Why don't you just answer my question?"

"Sorry. I know that you're an officer and all, I'm learning to be one too. But please! It's soooo annoying when you ask questions which answers everybody knew now. Sooo boring!" Chris answered and he seemed to be only interested in with his hands, meanwhile he was thinking how far he could go with his little game. Mr. Skyway seemed to calm down. He leaned back in his chair with an expression on his face which made Chris want to collie his hands with his face.

"You wanna play? Why don't we play with the rules? Tell me about the lives of the witches."

"What do you know already? I would hate myself to waste you time!"

"We knows that you have 'magical' powers, what makes you able to fight with 'demons'. Oh, and there is not only demon and witch but other magical 'being' too, right? So what are you?"

"Half witch, half Whitelighter." He replied calmly. Alan frowned at him.

"Whitelighter? One of the witches said some interesting things about them. Are you protecting the other witches too?

"Waste of time. Again. Never mind. I'd think that you want to be soooo sure." Chris smiled at him sarcastically. "the whitelighters take care of the witches and some times of innocents."

"You mean humans?"

"Innocents."

"Oh, pardon. Why should we think that you are some kind of protectors of the world and you never use your powers against us?" Chris frowned.

"You are scared of us." He glared at the man. " You scared because you are facing something unknown. And you don't understand something, you arrest humans because of this.

"You are _**NOT**_ human!" Alan hissed. Chris shook his head.

"we are humans with some gifts what the destiny gave to us, and it's not normal. You usually don't arrest someone, because he smarter than the others, or he is better in sport.

"What do you want?" Chris looked at him seriously and prayed that he wouldn't screw up anything more.

"You are keeping us here without a good reason. My smallest problem is bigger than your silly fears. Let us go or show me a law which let this happen." He told him calmly. Alan stared at him darkly.

"You not gonna go anywhere and I'll make sure that your kind will never see the sunlight again!" Skyway shouted angrily. Chris smiled at him coldly.

"Sir, don't forget, that this whole peaking is record to a CD and it can be replay again! Oh, and if I wanted to do against the law, than I would be far away from this place and I'm sure that others of my 'kind' would to the same. I think that you should think about this!" Alan glared at him than stormed out of them room. Closing his eyes, Chris leaned back in his chair.

"You are such an Elder!" Came the voice nowhere. Chris opened one of his eyes and searched the room for the other, but it was empty.

"_I didn't think that you would make any appear there" _He answered telepathically. He was sooooo annoyed. _"Oh, and Am! Get off from my Elder half!" _Amaranth smirked in his mind.

"_And how are you holding up? I think that they will put you jail because of your chaotic kind." _Chris made a face for the camera.

"_Do you want anything else or did you just come for this?" _Amaranth groaned. Why did he need to take care of this boy?

"_I went to the elders with Salogel…"_

"_And?"_

"_Calm down, my little cop!" __Salogel is trying to give them some brain. They need them! So I came to visit my favorite charge who can't stand a minute without any trouble. Do you know him?" _

"_Very funny! And it's not true!"_

"_Ha-ha! Just remember you 19__th__ birthday! It was an unforgettable experience!" _

"_Amaranth? SHUT UP!" _

"_Okay. Sorry, I have to go. Something is going on! So hold on, brat!"_

"_I'm not a brat!" _

"_Yes you are! Yes you are!" _Chris sighed loudly. Amaranth was gone so he couldn't ask him to go and find Wyatt. He sank into his thought, but he was puzzled. He wanted his father badly he always knows the answer. And maybe he wished for his mother but after yesterday's events he wouldn't say it aloud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The door slowly opened. He looked around in the dark, but there was nobody to be found. She walked to her laptop carefully. She put down her notebook in which the next chapter was. She cleared her throat and started to chant. **

**In this night and in this hour,**

**Save my life from this total disaster,**

**Sent this chapter for the fans,**

**Whose dream will came to real fast. **

**She smiled happily. **

"**It was weak!" ****the voice came from behind her. She jumped a little and he turned to the green eyed boy. **

"**What are you doin' here?" Nef asked angrily. Okay, her cover blown away. Chris grinned ear to ear. **

"**You are suck with spells!" **

"**But it worked!" **

"**I hope this chapter better than the others.**

"**You don't like my story?"**

"**er…. Don't?"****She smirked evilly. Chris frowned at her.**

"**What?"**

"**You forgot that you are In the story and I am writing the story!" the color disappeared from his face.**

"**Oh, crap! Okay, I love the story! Really! Really! This is the best! **

"**You are late! You are late! **

"**Hey! Wait! Don't do this to me! Hey! Wait!**


	5. Salogel in action

Salogel in action

Everything was chaotic Up there. The Elders wanted to blame somebody because of the happenings. Na, what do you thing whom did they find? Suddenly two figures appeared of the nothingness. The blond, tall man looked around with a grimace on his face.

" I wasn't there for a long time, but I didn't miss this…- he noted. Amaranth shrugged at that. The Elders stopped on his tracks and stared at them. One of them who recovered from the shock stepped ahead.

"Salogel! You are not allowed there! Wgy did you come?" he asked unfriendly. Am put his hand up signing peace.

"Hey, we only came for help." The teenager looking magical being said. The Elder waved with his hand coldly.

"We haven't got time for you! Solve it yourselves! Get out!" he shouted angrily. Salogel fought with the urge to laugh at him. He always thought that they were very funny. Not like Gods or anything. And why did they hate him so much? Okay, he did some personal gain things or what, but, hey! He has the power to control anything right? (except Wyatt and sometimes Chris) So why didn't he have the chances to have a good life? He just made it right to himself. It didn't do any harm for anybody. He shook his head and smirked.

"It wasn't a grate harangue. Seriously Chris is better with this things than you, moreover he is only half elder." The old looking man became angrier. How dear this damn bastard say this to him?

"That boy never meant to inherit god blood. We wouldn't be in this situation if those things never happen!" Amaranth stepped forward. His unnatural blue eyes became cold. It was strange. If you looked in his eyes you would see fire which was locked in ice. The Elder stepped back because the horrible feeling which started to grew inside of him. Amaranth however just felt horrible rage, like every time when something put his charge into danger or something like that. He promised long time ago, that he well protect him from any harm. Past life or there in this life of his. It was a deal for life and protection.

Low growl came from his throat.

"How dare you speak like this of my charge? Maybe I can't kill you, but I can torture you until forever!" he hissed and raised his hands toward the frightened Elder. His blond friend jumped forward and grabbed him.

"Amaranth! Calm down!" he said firmly. The other obeyed immediately. Salogel sighed with relief, his power worked. "Why don't you go and visit Chris? " Am slowly nodded, but his eyes never left the old man. He disappeared with a sharp blink. Salogel straitened up and became very serious for the first time since a long time.

"Why don't we try and decide with this thing peacefully, like you should do? So, you didn't even listened to our question. The magic is exposed, so where are the Cleaners?"

"The Cleaners are vanquished." The old man said nearly sarcastically. Salogel frowned in confusion. Okay, something wasn't right about this…Oh, of corse!

"Er…the Cleaners aren't immortal?" Salogel asked sheepishly. The Elder ignored him and stayed quiet. Salogel sighed. Okay, he hates the Elders they are sooooooooo annoying sometimes. Er… everytime!

"Okay, never mind! Then why don't you do something?" The elder was not only angry by now, but furious, that was the right word.

"That witch ruined everything! He should have known better than do things like that. He destroyed this carefully work what we made to keep us safe! He ruined it, it's up to him to make it back!" he hissed. Salogel stared at him in shock. Elders never was his favorites, but this unbelievable. How can these selfish beings control the world? An other Elder stepped out of the crowd. Putting back the cowl it exposed that it was a woman. She put a calming hand on her colleague's shoulder.

"Greg, you went too far. Go ad meditate! It will make you feel better. " She said softly. After Greg's exit, she locked her eyes at Sal. "Salogel, you made lot of things which were for personal gain in your life, but you became sager by the time and you were good mentor for the boys. Now you came because of a noble goal and we will help you. So, what are you advice?" the man sighed with relief. Maybe not all of them were soooo selfish and uncaring.

"The mortals arrested 10 witch including Chris. We have to give our old way, we can't keep the magic secret. I advice you to go down and talk with the mortal leaders. Wyatt is captured by the demons, so Chris had to save him quickly, because we don't know what are they up to. Oh, and of course with the other boy too." Alice, the Elder looked at her colleagues thoughtfully. They were murmuring around them softly.

"We think about it. We'll see what we cloud do. Now go!" the man vanished as an answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Wyatt's effort to escape was useless. He tried to contact with Chris across their bond, but he could only feel his weak presence. Sighing he leaned back. From the corner of his eyes he could see the familiar picture. Sam was sitting his head on his knees and had a faraway look on his face for hours now. He didn't look like very handful.

"Any idea?" Wyatt asked breaking the silence.

"Uhm-um" the answer came. Wyatt growled in frustration.

"Come on, Sam! What happened to you?" he cried angrily. Sam looked at him with wide eyes, than shook his head and went back into his depression. Okay, he needed so much his sister. Prue always could make these things go away. He felt so safe near her. She is cheerful and calm all the time and he was so thankful for her to simply being his safe place in this chaotic world, but now she wasn't here and he seemed to be breaking. There was Wyatt to, his favorite cousin, not if he didn't love Chris or the twins it was just he felt. But now Wyatt didn't look so strong and determined, and he was getting angry which scared the nineteen years old boy. Where were the others? Why didn't they come already? Did something happen to them? Without his knowledge he let his feelings leave his body. Wyatt suddenly cried out as the others fear and pain went trough his body.

"SAM!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue was standing in the kitchen and hold a cup of coffee in her hand. She was sooo scared fro her brother and her cousins of course, and it was difficult to lock this feeling inside of her. Sam and she had the same power. They could project their feeling at other people, just she could project other feelings too. Sam wasn't that good with it. It wasn't his best power, just something she managed to give to him. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She supposed to protect her little bro, like Wyatt does with Chirs, no matter what Sam thinks about being boy and all. She felt like that she failed him.

Suddenly insufferable pain and fear went through her body. She screamed out loudly for her brother than collapsed to the floor, her cup broke into pieces next to her. She felt a single tear rolling down her face than the black took her.

Penny jumped to her feet and orbed immediately to the kitchen, followed by her twin and the others. She gasped in shock when she saw Prue on the floor. She run to her and kneeled down. Her twin was her side too. They reached out their hand and started to heal the girl. But as the golden light appeared, they felt the same feelings what knocked Prue out. Screaming they pulled back their hand and gasped for air, which didn't came into their lunges.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked fearfully.

"S-s-a-m…" Patty stammered with wide eyes. Phoebe felt a something twist her stomach immediately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was silent in Chris' cell as he called this cold room. Nobody came in again, what he thought very strange, maybe because of that that wasn't a normal case. He stood up and started pacing. Amaranth said that the Elders will do something, so he only needs to wait? Errrr… the only problem that he's never trusted the Elders. He tried to reach out for his brother, but he only could find out that he was alive. At least.

He had to lean against the wall, when the pain hit him. He sank down to the floor and gasped for air which didn't seem to be enough. The world was spinning like hell, but he weakly could feel that his brother was in the same state. Maybe he could project himself to Wy? He closed his eyes and concentrated on his brother. His body became limp, when his soul lived that room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found himself in a dark cave. His eyes slowly hardened to the dark.

"Chris?" he heard a very familiar voice. He spun around and faced the chained Wyatt, who stared at him with wide, blue eyes full of hope and relief. If Chris is there, than they would solve everything together. Chris blinked few times.

"Wyatt?" he asked at the end and stepped forward.

"Chris! There is a…" be fore he could and the sentence his younger sibling flew across the cave and felt onto his back.

"…magical cage." Chris groaned softly and climbed to his feet. He slowly approached them.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Wyatt shook his head.

"If Sam does this again, I won't be!" he said. Chris looked at his cousin, who stared ahead blankly. The younger Halliwell brother face showed concern.

"It was him?" Wyatt looked at him with wide eyes.

"You felt it too?"

"Yeh, but we will talk about this later, now I have to get you out of there. So, can tell me how can I?" Wyatt shook his head again.

"I was out when they brought us there and Sam wasn't so help full." Chris sighed and stepped forward again carefully. He could feel the magical cage, so he only had to remove it. He looked for signs on the floor, but found nothing, same as the walls.

"Maybe a spell?" Chris asked thoughtfully.

"Than…!" the boy screamed out loudly and fell to his knees as a energy ball hit his shoulder.

"Chris! Get out!" Wyatt screamed. His sibling looked at him from the floor puzzled.

"But…"

"Get out!" Chris looked torn, but when 10 demons shimmered into the room he vanished. Aros looked around with narrowed eyes. Then held his gaze on the two prisoners. Korn stepped next to him.

"Do you think that we put the little brat out of the way?" he asked annoyed. Aros stayed calm and thought about their state.

"Do your best. Good work!" he said coldly. When Wyatt saw his eyes he paled immediately. Korn laughed evilly than flames out.

"Chris…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young witchlighter arrived back into his body. Because of something he felt lightheaded. He was lying something nearly comfortable. Opening his eyes, he saw green walls. _"Hospital? How?" _he thought confused. Someone stepped next to him and started to check his state. That damn light which burnt into his eyes was soooo rude.

Bianca! Maybe Bianca could do something! He have to get to her. He left his body again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salogel told everything what happened Up there to Amaranth. The dark boy paced in the room.

"They will do something" Sal said calmly.

"Be as you said" Am replied. The blond man nodded. Suddenly the dark boy's body tensed. Salogel jumped to his feet. And asked with concern.

"What happened?" Amaranth looked blankly at him.

"Chris is in danger." He started to disappear, but Salogel stopped him with an order.

"Wait! You can't just rum here!"

"He is in danger! I have to protect him! I should have protected Wyatt too, but I failed! I won' let Chris down now!"

"Okay, just wait! I will go with you…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Hey! Who is the boy?" **

"**Please, Amaranth! Calm down" **

"**I'm not a boy! I'm nearly a thousand years old! I just like this from." **

"**Grrrrrrrr…… I just needed to write you down somehow! It's so weird to call you the magical being! I don't think that's a bad thing, but if you aren't sure, just asked the readers!" Amaranth seems to be deeply in his thoughts. He turns to the screen. **

"**So what do you think?" **


	6. Nickolas

_**Nickolas**_

Bianca sat at her desk shell-shocked as she watched the TV. What the Hell was happening? Why did this Wyatt? She slowly got up and turned it off. She tired to call Chris by cell phone and by shouting, but nothing worked. _"Where are you Chris?" _she thought sadly. She looked out of her window. She could see the Golden Gate Bridge from her apartment. And idea came to her mind. Bianca got her coat and than shimmered to their park. She looked around searching for mortals, but nobody came there except her and Chris. She sat down at the angel statue and whished for her lover.

The hours went by and nothing happened, but she never gave up. She learnt to be stubborn from the best! This time with a soft light somebody arrived. She jumped to her feet and run into the now solid boy's open arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. Bianca nodded than pulled away to look at the boy.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she asked full alarmed. Chris looked at his right shoulder and saw a white bandage on it. So that's why he was in the Hospital! He grinned at her.

"I had an accident with some demon." Her eyes flashed with a strange light, but said nothing.

"Why did you astral project? You could have orbed." Chris' grin fell. _"She will be soooo angry" _he sighed.

"I'm arrested as you can say. So…" her eyes went wide.

"You what? Because you are a witch? They can't be serious!" She yelled shell-shocked. Chris looked at her with big, sad eyed. Nobody could say no for this.

"They are scared, Bianca. They got a list from the demons, and they are confused. But this is not why I came. The demons took Wyatt and Sam. I couldn't escape them, because if I'm astral projecting, than I can't use my powers with full force. I want you to go to my family, and gave it to them." He took out a stone from his pocket and gave it to the girl. She stared at it than to the boy. "It's from the cave, where they are captured."

"How did you get it?"

"I'll tell you later, but now please do this for me!" Bianca shot him a pained look.

"They won't believe me." She whispered, Chris heard the scared voice from her and he could fully understand it. But…

"The twins will. They are on my side. If Piper reacting like yesterday, than go to them. They and Prue will know what to do." She suddenly lifted her head and looked at him hopefully.

"And what if I go and save them by myself?" Chris grabbed her arm and looked seriously into her eyes.

"Don't dare to go there without them! Or I! And I'm not kidding!" She slowly nodded and looked down sadly. Chris sighed again and continued gently.

"I'll get out of there quickly, than we will solve everything together, okay?" The girl nodded. The brunette smiled at her happily.

"Everything will be okay! I know!"

"Are you sure? She asked.

"Yep!"

"Than I'm too." She shimmered away with the stone. Chris stared at the spot where she disappeared, than nodded slowly. Everything will be okay; he just had to believe in that. His projection disappeared too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two man stood in front of the cop yard. A dark haired and a blond one. The first's eyes show lot of concern in them.

"Why is he at the Hospital part of the building?" he asked. The blond man frowned at this.

"I donno but we will find out!" he walked to the door and opened it wildly.

"Ignore us!" he ordered loudly. Nobody looked up, just continued what he/she was doing.

"Come on! Quickly!" they ran past the cops and the other people. Running Amaranth saw a familiar face. _"Henry!" _but he didn't stop. They ran upstairs; the hospital part was on the second floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Chris was away with Bianca, the doctor and the police man only know hat he was unconscious. The young cop, Nickolas Turner studied the boy's slender form on the bed.

"Than how is he?" he asked the doctor.

"I would think that he is only asleep and I can find nothing unhealthy thing on him, except the wound. It looks bad, but not deadly." Nick nodded.

"Do you think he passed out because of it?" the doctor shook his head.

"No, this wound appeared on him while he was there. I gave him lot of painkiller, I thing he passed out because of it second time."

"And first time?"

"Maybe the stress? They are humans for God's sake! "Nickolas smiled at the doctor.

"So you are not against them?" the doctor shook his head.

"Why would I be? They didn't do anything wrong. I think they made better than anyone on this planet." Nickolas smiled happier.

"And I thought that I was the only one who thinks like that!" the doctor smiled back at him.

"Most of the people think like that!" Nicolas nodded and watched as the other man went to take care of the other people there. He turned back to the boy on the bed. He slowly sat down on a chair and waited to happen something.

Few minutes passed and suddenly Chris jerked awake. He looked around and his gaze fell on Nickolas. The police man smiled gently at him and reached out his hand.

"Hello! My name is Nick!" the brunette witch looked confused. But he shook the other's hand.

"Chris" Nick nodded.

"Are you okay?" Chris' eyes went wide.  
"You are concerned?" he asked without thinking. Why would somebody be concerned about him, who should be scared? But Nick only laughed.

"Yes I'm, so are you okay?" Chris nodded slowly. "And can you tell me how did you get that wound?" _"What the hell should I tell him?" _he slowly moistened his lips. The truth.

"I was attached." He answered fearing the answer. Nickolas' eyes went serious.

"Who?" He asked in full police mode.

"Errr… a de…Watch out!" He jumped forward when he saw an energy ball flying toward Nick. He grabbed the other mans arm and orbed them out of the way. They reappeared at the other and of the room. They didn't saw the figure flaming in until it was nearly too late. Nick was a little bit dizzy after the orbing, but Chris was fully alarmed and kept his eyes on the demon. Korn laughed loudly.

"What a luck, that I can kill a mortal too! But first you! "He conjured another energy ball and threw it at Chris. The boy tk-ed it back at him, but Korn caught it again and smirked at the wide eyed boy. Chris tried another tactic. He flicked with his hand to blow up the demon. His magic worked, but he couldn't wound seriously the demon. Korn just laughed every time he attached. The demon waved with his hand sent Chris to the wall and held him there. Nick took out his gun and aimed at the demon.

"Let him go and step back! "He ordered to the demon. Korn laughed nearly hysterically.

"Don't be ridiculous! Get out!" Chris shouted, but when Nick didn't obey, he struggled against Korn's magic, but if Wyatt couldn't defeat them, than how he would make it?

"You are so pathetic!" Korn laughed than reached out his hand, and the gun flew into it. Than he sent and energy ball at Nick's shoulder, who fell to the floor. He looked at the mortal weapon.

"If I kill you with this" he looked at Chris "than I kill you with magic" he smirked at Nick. "Than the mortal world will have a very interesting theory what happened there…" he laughed loudly, as Nick paled when he understand, what the demon said to him. Before he could do any of this, an angry voice interrupted him.

"The only problem is that you will die first!" Amaranth appeared at the door and changed his form immediately. He attached the frozen demon as a white wolf with wings, his favorite form. As Korn's attention turned to the angry wolf, he lost his grab on Chris and Nick. The brunette witch ran to the officer.

"I said to you to run away! Why didn't you obey?" he asked angrily. Nickolas shook his head.

"I never let any one alone in danger, don't care if I can help or not!" he said determined. Chris put his hand on the man shoulder, and the golden glow came. Nickolas stared at his shoulder, as the golden, warm light healed him.

"Than you are a good man" Chris replied to him. Nick stared at him with opened mouth.

"How did you do this?" Chris smiled at him.

"This is what I have to do. My job."

While Chris healed Nick, Amaranth continued his fight with Korn. Amaranth tried his best against the demon, but it was too strong that he, as Chris before, couldn't do serious harm against him. Salogel first wanted to help Am, but his magic wasn't strong enough to make any help. The blond man turned to Chris, as the boy helped Nick, to his feet.

"Use your lightening power on him!" he shouted to the boy. Chris nodded and ordered Amaranth to get away telepathically. He sent lightening to the demon,, who didn't pay any attention at him. It hit him with full force, and screamed out loud as it sent him back. He stared up the boy and hissed loudly.

"It's not over yet!" than he flamed away. The room fell into silence. Salogel was the first who spoke up.

"I don't care about the elders! Chris, you can't stay there, you come with us." Chris thought about it for a minute than nodded. He had lot more important thing to do. The blond man turned to Nick. The policeman nodded.

"Go, I'll take care about this." Chris smiled thankfully.

"Thanks" Nick laughed.

"You don't need to. Just go!" Chris nodded and disappeared in blue orb lights. The other two chased after him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bianca stood in front of the Halliwell Mayor. She loved Chris more than anything, she would do anything for him and she thought about Wyatt like he was her brother or what, but she couldn't make herself to go and ring the doorbell. _"Okay, this makes nonsense! I'm not that coward!" _she said to herself than stepped ahead. She put her hand onto the bell and waited. Nothing happened for a few minutes, than the door flung open and she had to face with a very angry (Errr… the furious is better word here I think) Piper.

"What the Hell do you want? I haven't got the time for your demonic game. Get loss! I never want to see you anymore! "She shouted to the girl. Bianca stared at her for a few minutes and she felt as the anger inside of her started to rise.

"I didn't come to kill any of you. " She hissed. "Chris sent me here to save Wyatt and Sam. Moreover I didn't come to you, I came to give something to the twins. So, if you stay in my way, than you'll prevent us to save them." Piper stared at her without words. From behind her, a blond girl appeared and looked to the older one.

"Are you Bianca?" She asked. Bianca nodded.

"And you?"

"Patty." Piper turned to her sharply.

"Patty! You can't just chat with her! She is a demon! An assassin!" she cried angrily. Patty looked at her sadly.

"I don't care, Aunt Piper! Chris trusts her, than I'll too." She turned to the phoenix. "Come after me!" with that she orbed away. Bianca nodded than shimmered after her, never looking at Piper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reappeared in the attic, where Penny was waiting for them. He twin turned to her.

"Is Prue okay?" Penny nodded.

"Yeh, she just need some time to think. " Patty sighed than turned to Bianca.

"She is Penny, my twin. " Bianca smiled at her and nodded.

"I know, Chris told me about you a lot." Patty laughed.

"I hope there were only good things!" than she became serious. "How can you help us?" Bianca took the stone out of her pocket.

"With this you can scry for the cave, where Wyatt and Sam are prisoned." Patty took the stone and stepped to the map.

"What will we do, when we find them?" she asked.

"We need as much power as much we can conjure." Bianca answered seriously. "That's what Chris said." Patty nodded and the plan started to form in her head.

"We'll need some potions and a good spell too. Please go for Prue." She said to her sister. Penelope stood her unconvinced.

"Will she be able to fight? I mean she is out a little bit…" she said quietly. Patty looked at her smiling.

"It's about Sam and Wyatt. Trust me. She will be able to help." Penny sighed softly.

"If you say so." Than she orbed away. Bianca sat down onto the sofa and she looked very sad.

"Every time in my life a fought against of my evil blood. I hoped that I won." She said softly. Patty looked up at her from the map.

"I think you won. Chris loves you more than anything. See he got into a great fight with his mom for you. That means something!" she told her calmly, but Bianca seemed to be more upset.

"I didn't want this. I didn't want him to choose between me and his family. I just… nothing is okay. Doesn't matter what he says."

"You are sooo pessimist." The younger witch shook her head. Bianca looked at her with wide eyes,

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No"

"Yep"

"No"

"Yep" blue orbs filled the attic, but none of them reacted.

"Should I separate you?" the annoyed question came. They looked at Penny and Prue. The second one seemed to be a little bit shaken, but she looked at the phoenix in interest. Bianca blushed under her stare and she got to her feet.

"How rude am i? Sorry! I'm Bianca Phoenix." She said. Prue smiled at her.

"I just arrived a minute ago. I'm Prue. So you are the one who because the fight is up?" she asked teasingly. Bianca lowered her gaze.

"It seems like." Prue laughed gently.

"Hey, don't be too shy! You are just like Penny! It's not your fault, and we will solve it just like everything, but first let save the two boys. "Bianca looked at her hopefully. How did this girl? She felt happier, and less stressful. But unfortunately Piper chose this moment to find them in the attic. She raised her hand furiously and blowed up the lamp above the phoenix. Patty stepped angrily in font of the girl.

"Aunt Piper! She didn't do anything!" she cried angrily.

"Patty, honey, please let Piper handle with this." Paige said as she arrived too. Patty looked around bitterly. There was nearly everybody: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Coop. and everybody wanted to kick out poor Bianca. But she won't let it happen. Chris isn't there, so she will protect her!

"She doesn't want to handle with the situation. She just wants to blow Bianca up!" Penny suddenly spoke up. Patty stared at her in amusement. She was always the shyly one and she accepted everything, but not now.

"I just want my family safe! I just want MY SON safe!" Piper screamed. Prue stepped forward too, so she was nearly a step away from her Aunt.

"Aunt Piper don't you think that I would sense if she is a threat? She asked gently and tried to force calmness onto the older woman, but it didn't work this time.

"You don't know her, but I do! She IS a threat! And I will do everything to prevent any harm on my son!"

"Than why didn't you come to the police to check that am I okay or not?" they heard the cold question behind them. When they turned around they saw Chris leaning against the door frame. Behind him a dark haired teenager and Salogel appeared. Piper stared at her youngest. He looked so cold and angry, and it only changed when he looked at his cousins or Bianca.

"Are you okay?" The last one asked in concern. Chris nodded a little bit relaxed. He decided to ignore his parents and stepped to the younger generation. He looked at the map, where the crystal was pointing somewhere.

"Did you find the cave?" Patty understood his tactic about his parents so she decided to follow him.

"We found the place which is above the cave. But you know the place, don't you?"

"I know, but I wanted to be sure." Prue looked at the map and nodded.

"Okay, so we know where they are, but what about the demons? Did you saw them?" Chris looked at Salogel and Amaranth bitterly, whose were walking toward them.

"Let just say that we had a very interesting meeting wit one of them." Amaranth said as he put the Book off from the podium and gave it to Chris.

"What does it mean?" Leo asked puzzled. How could his son and the others met with one of the demons? That means he…

"think about it and find out!" Chris said in an annoyed tone than he waved with his hands and his parents, his Aunts and Coop disappeared in blue and white orb lights. Penny stared at them in shock than turned to her cousin.

"Where did you send them? And why?" she asked and lifted her gaze back where her parent disappeared.

"To your house and because I can't focus if they are there." He looked at Salogel who was sighing and walked to the window and stared out to the chaotic world. "If they come back, can you order them to shut up?" Chris asked him. Sal made a face to the boy and Amaranth laughed loudly at them. Prue looked at him smilingly.

"It's a good idea, Amaranth. Why don't we cheer up a little, so we can find the missing two easer?" as she said everybody felt relief and happiness fill their body. Bianca stared at her with an opened mouth.

"How did you do this?" she asked. The younger girl pointed to her heart.

"This is one of my powers." The other one nodded than asked again.

"But you are a cupid too. How can this be?" Prue smiled at the ring and softly touched it.

"I got it from my father on my 18th birthday. After that I had a few charge but I'm not fully cupid."

"I found him!" Chris jumped up excitedly.

"Who is he?" Patty asked. Chris red quickly the paragraph, then grimaced.

"It doesn't write a lot just he is a higher level demon, who has three siblings. The oldest is Aros, than Karlos, there comes he, Korn who attached us and the youngest is Lena. Together they could defeat the Source, this is why the Underworld tried to kill them three hundred years ago. It's look like they didn't succeed. Now they came back, but where were they and why now?" he asked frowning. The two oldest in the group looked helpless too, not only the younger witches. Patty looked at them.

"Do you know them?" she asked. Amaranth shook his head immediately.

"I wasn't in this world this time. I hadn't got the reason." He said looking at Chris. Who didn't pay much attention. Salogel seemed to be not so sure.

"This time i… you know I wasn't always that 'good'…"

"So? Do you?" Bianca asked. Salogel sighed.

"I know that there were a great fight in the Underworld, but I thought that it just a little inner conflict so I wasn't interested in it. I lived my heavenly personal gained life. Sorry."

"It's over now, so don't be" Chris said smilingly to him, than his seriousness came back. "But we haven't got much to begin with. I think the best idea would be to separate the four siblings."

"And how would we do this" Prue asked doubtfully. Chris sighed than put his face onto his opened palms and stared at the floor.

"I don't know yet, but it won't be an easy fight if we don't get the Charmed Ones help." Penny sat next to him and patted his arm.

"We need to do this alone, it's our fight." Chris looked at her knowingly.

"Like my 19th birthday."

"Yeh. Like that…"


	7. Demons in the attic

_The last time…_

_The girls were frozen at their place, just their eyes searched for the attacker. Chris rose to his knees. _

"_I don't like hide-and-seek so where are you?" he asked firmly. No answer came. Prue stepped away from the twins and approached Chris. _

"_Prue!" he cried. "Stay with them!" The girl seemed to be torn. Prue stopped, but than she shook her head and took one more step. That was when all Hell breaks lost…_

Prue stared at the athame which was flying forward her. It could have been comical as she stood here with one of her legs in air staring at it as the knife disappeared in blue orbs just in front of her.

"Down!" she heard her cousin's shout. Energy balls flew toward them with fire balls and the twins and Chris did their best to send them back. She hit the floor hardly, 'cause she couldn't help much without active powers. Why happening everything like this? Suddenly she heard one of the twins cry. She sharply turned to them and saw Patty unconsciously on the floor. Prue slowly rose to her knees and tried to crawl to her. Penny and Chris stood closely next to each other with full attention on the demons that were attacking from the other corner of the attic. Prue carefully turned Patty on to her back and saw the large wound on her chest. She put her hand on the wound and tried to slow the bleeding down.

"Chris! Blow them up!" she screamed.

"Not working" he hissed through his teeth.

"Than do something! Patty needs healing!" she shouted back. Chris bit his lower lip and tried to think clearly. He glanced at the demons. There was 10 middle-level but he didn't know them, so he haven't had a clue why did they attack, but he was searching logic in demons work? Silly!

"Penny! Step back!" he warned the young girl. Pen nodded hesitantly but obeyed. Chris raised his hands and let his electric power to work. He managed to kill five of them and the others shimmered away, but Prue was sure that they'll come back. Penny kneeled down next to her and started to heal her sister. It took more time than usual, but finally Patty opened her blue eyes.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"For now" Chris replied searching the room with his eyes. The girls stood up too and they turned their back at each other waiting for the attack. And it came in a short time. Now there were more demons plus Korn and Karlos. Chris immediately recognized them.

"It won't be easy" he whispered to the girls.

"Attack! But don't kill them! I want all of them!" Korn shouted. And with that the fight began. The four charmed witch didn1t leave the others side, but with that the demons got the chance to surround them.

"We need help!" Prue shouted.

"I won't call my parents!" Chris hissed back. _"I didn't mean them" _Prue sent him telepathically because she hadn't got the time to reply. _"Than who?"_ Chris asked back. He needed to make sure that the B.O.S was safe too. "_Bianca. Ask her to bring some people of her family. She should be enough" "But I can't call for her! She is not a whitelighter!" "Use my telepathy" _Chris nodded visibly and focused hard to reach for her love, until then Prue made sure that nothing hit Chris. You know; energy ball, fire ball, athame, demon…

"She is coming" Chris said suddenly as his eyes snapped open. "We just had to hold on until"

"Easier said then done" Patty huffed. But nobody could answer as the demons rapidly overwhelmed them. In the end they found themselves trapped in a circle of demons fully exhausted. Chris managed to orb the Book away, but he couldn't do it with his cousins too. He hoped that Bianca would arrive soon and more importantly in time.

"Are you done?" Karlos asked mockingly. Chris glared at them angrily or shall I say furiously?

"Not yet" he hissed back. The demons laughed at him harshly with pure evilness.

"You are hardly on your feet and you are trying to fight? How touching!" Karlos smirked. Korn conjured an energy ball in his hand and aimed it at Penny. Chris stared at him desperately. He was too exhausted to save the girl and Penny didn't look like who had the strength to orb away. Moreover she was surrounded with demons. Suddenly an idea came to his mind while Korn continued his monologue. _"Prue, could you knock them out?"_ he asked telepathically and rapidly. _"How do you expecting me to do that?" _she asked back completely stunned. Chris watched horrified as Korn lifted the magical ball and was about t throw. _"Emotions! Now!" _he shouted in his mind. The oldest girl lifted her hands to her temples and let her emotions find their way towards the demons.

"… So die, witch!" The demon hissed, but before he could the ball throw strong feelings filled him threatening to blast him or destroy his mind. This happened some of the demons around. They screamed, crawled on the floor and died in flames with great pain. In the end just remained few with Korn and Karlos.

"You…" Korn growled darkly as he slowly got to his feet and reconjured the energy ball. This time and athame stopped him when it came contacting with his shoulder. Gasping he stared at the ten Phoenix who shimmered into the attic. Bianca ran to her lover to support him and checking that is everything okay with them too.

"Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly. Chris smiled at her gently as the fight overwhelmed the demons in the background and the still alive ones shimmered/flamed away.

"Thank to you we are not" he replied softly looking at the chaotic state of the attic.

"Oups" was his only comment. One of the Phoenixes stepped out of the group and approached them. She was smaller than Bianca and blond with gray locks. She was Bianca's mother.

"You are in great problem, Chris." She said to the boy, who smiled sheepishly.

"It's happens sometimes." He replied grinning. But the older woman face became serious, but sad suddenly.

"I heard that your parents weren1t fond of Bianca. Sadly I knew that it would happen that way. I just wanted to say that I won't turn my back on you. I'm happy that she found you" she smiled at them in the end, but it made Chris frown a little.

"How did you know, that I'll happen that way?" he asked.

"You know, after you Aunt's unlucky adventure with that demon I didn't think that your mother who is a Charmed One, will be happy for a Phoenix." Came the reply. Chris nodded knowingly.

"But than why do you accept me?" he asked back. The woman smiled at him gently.

"It should be my secret."

"Oh" he grinned at her. She acted always around him like a second mother and he was more than thankful for Destiny for this.

"Shall we go?" One of the other Phoenixes asked them. The woman nodded.

"Bianca knows how to reach us in shorter time. Good luck!" she said. Chris nodded.

"We'll need it." With that the Phoenixes shimmered away except Bianca.

"You are not that state to fight. You should rest." She said softly while she helped to lead Prue to the old couch.

"But we need to save Wyatt and Sam." Chris said helplessly. Prue lifted her gaze at him and locked her eyes at the two emerald ones.

"I want to save them too, but look at us! We can't even vanquish a fly."

"She is right." Patty said. "We need to come up with a very good plan or we'll loose." Chris sighed with defeat as he leaned against Bianca but not with his full weight.

"We'll solve it, Chris!" Penny said with a small smile.

* * *

In the same time in the cave, Aros approached Wyatt who tried to get away but his chains didn't let him.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted suddenly pulling himself together. Lena smirked at him evilly.

"Be quiet! You will be the next!" she said calmly, but with coldness. Sam shot his mouth closed immediately and sent desperate looks towards his older cousin.

"You can't use me!" Wyatt shouted ignoring anyone except Aros, who was towering over him. "I'm not just a puppet!" Aros laughed at him.

"Oh, believe me, I can. In the end of the day you'll kill little Chrissy and the Charmed Ones, after that you'll make us the ruler of the world. Simple as that."

"You fucking…" but Wyatt was cut off as the oldest demon put his hand on his forehead. Wyatt felt when the other magic tried to broke his walls and he desperately tried to shut him out. It worked for a while and Aros had to use lot of magic to break in, but unfortunately he succeeded and took over as Wyatt's body became limp.

"Did you…" Lena started and Aros smirk cut her off.

"Of course I did. But I was more difficult than the others; we'll need all of our power to keep him control. Let's try it out. Look at me!" Wyatt obeyed immediately, so his lifeless eyes stared at the oldest demon. "Perfect! Now we don't need these" and with a flick of his hand the chains disappeared from Wyatt and the Twice Blessed stood up.

"No. no. no. no. no…" Sam muttered as he watched the events. "Wyatt! Fight against it" he begged, but his oldest cousin didn't even blink at him. Sam was so lost in his desperate thoughts that he didn't notice as the demon stepped in front of him, but than he recognized the feeling when the darkness forced him to do things he didn't want. His chains fell down too and in the next minute he stood next to his cousin waiting for orders.

Aros and Lena were more than happy, 'cause everything they planes turned out fine, so now they just need to wait for Korn and Karlos. In this moment two figure flamed in. they stared at their two siblings. They were pale and worn, moreover Korn had a mad look in his eyes.

"What happened?" The female demon asked frowning at them.

"The bitch! I'll kill her!" Korn panted. Aros raised an eyebrow but said noting waiting for the explanation.

"She projected her emotions or just emotions? At us. It killed lot of from our demons. Moreover there were Phoenixes too." Karlos informed them. Lena frowned and rubbed her temples.

"So that boy called his little bitch who came with a little army. Not bad." She replied. "So Aros, what's your point? What should we do with them?"

"We wait. They will come to us and with that two we'll kill them. It's so simple. I'm wondering why couldn't anybody succeed." The other three laughed at his mocking tone waiting and planning…

* * *

**Nef: Sooooooooooooo here it is! Okay I know it took so long, but it was a difficult to write and you know that I have that other story and….**

**Chris: Will you shut up already?**

**Nef: You are so rude…**


	8. Peace and love?

**Peace and love? Just for now…**

**With a new power**

Chris was lying on the couch of the living room. In his life lot of people told him that he is impatient, but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to save his brother. It was strange that Wyatt was always the one who had to save him, except few moments in their life, but then they had back up as their parents, but know he was there with responsibility of his cousins and his parents…so you know… and the worst was that they knew where to go, who is waiting for them, just they were too weak to do anything. He wanted to scream than just go, not bothering if he died or not, just do something. It took too long.

"Hey" he looked up as he heard a soft voice. Bianca was standing next to the couch and looked down at him gently.

"Hey" he replied like a whisper.

"Everything will be okay; you know it right?" she asked smiling like an angel.

"I would be the happiest man in the world if I could say that…" he sighed without any hope. "It doesn't matter if we fresh or exhausted. We are too weak to win"

"We still have a chance to get back up…" the Phoenix suggested. Chris looked up at her with confusion. Bianca shrugged and looked away. "You should call your parents…"

"WHAT?" Chris asked more than loudly. The girl flinched a little, but looked at him with a brave face.

"Don't be silly, Chris! Just because of an argument…"

"It wasn't just an argument!" he shot back, but Bianca ignored him and continued.

"It's not just us, Chris! Think about it! Would you sacrifice Wyatt and Sam because your mother hurt you feelings? You know it's not fair!" Chris stared at her helplessly. He knew that she was right, but he didn't want it. Piper hurt an important person for him and he couldn't help, but feel betrayed because of it. But indeed it wasn't the time to be selfish. He sighed heavily, but got up from the furniture.

"I'll talk to them. Be ready when I come back" Bianca nodded smiling at him.

"Oh, and I wanted to say, that Patty has a good plan. But it involves the Power of Three so…"

"You are unbelievable." Chris laughed. "But I like it…" with that he orbed away.

* * *

"It's a joke, right?" Piper shouted angrily as she couldn't open the front door at the sixth time. They were trapped in Paige's house and couldn't get out. Orbing didn't work either.

"I don't think it's a joke…" Leo noted carefully, Piper spun around and glared at him in respond so he shut his mouth up. He and Coop clanked at each other helplessly.

"Guys, don't you think that we overreacted it?" Phoebe asked gently.

"No, I don't think" Piper hissed angrily and tried to blow up the door ignoring Paige's protest. Luckily for the second one it didn't have any effect.

"At least we know that Chris is good with spells." The middle sister commented. Piper glared at her angrily.

"We know that he is good with them, but I don't like the fact that he is using it against us! That bitch probably made him…"

"Who made who to do what?" with that she was interrupted. She stared at the armchair where in blue orbs the 20 years old appeared. She noted that he was pale and looked exhausted. She couldn't help but put away her anger and ask in concern.

"Chris, are you okay?" the boy rolled his eyes and completely ignored the question.

"I came to ask for help" he said looking into her eyes. "We are against four higher-level demons, and we need the Power of Three. Will you help?"

"Of course we will help, Chris! Family always helps each other." Phoebe said gently, but like before the question, Chris ignored this too. He just continued to stare at his mother.

"Will you?" he asked again. And Piper nodded slowly. The whole situation reminded her about Chris Perry. And it broke her hear, 'cause she remembered what happened with that boy.

Chris nodded at her and sat up.

"Come to the attic" with that he orbed away leaving behind the confused parents.

"Did he just ask for help than left?" Paige blinked several times. Piper sighed loudly and she looked so tired.

"I think, so we should go or he will be completely furious with us." The Charmed Ones, Leo and Coop headed to their children magically.

* * *

In the attic the four young witch and Bianca waited for them. When they arrived Piper fought against the urge to kick the Phoenix ass out of her house, but one cold look from her son warned her in time. Prue didn't want to waste her energy to calm the family down, so she just tried to lighten the air up a little.

"So, Patty can you tell us the final plan?" she suggested. The older one of the twins nodded picked up a few vials of vanquishing potion.

"We thought that the best way would be that Chris, Bianca and I distress the demons with these, while Prue and Penny rescue Wyatt and Sam and you vanquish the demons a Power of Three spell." She took up a paper from the table and showed it to them. "Watcha think?"

"It's a good plan" Paige said smiling gently at her daughter. Patty returned the smile, but the speaking stopped there. After few heavy silent minute Prue sighed loudly and got everybody attention immediately.

"You are impossible!" she said rolling her eyes. "Why can't you just forget that argument and concentrate?" She huffed. Chris and Piper looked down uncomfortable.

"I called them here. Isn't it enough?" he muffled.

"Nope?" Chris sighed, but before he could say anything Piper stepped forward and offered hand to Bianca. The girl stared at her like he had two heads. It took a little effort, but Piper smiled at her.

"We should take away our pride and sort out the things together?" she asked, but anybody could hear that her voice was tense. At least it was something. Bianca wasn't sure what to do and she couldn't get advice from Chris, 'cause he was as confused as she. Slowly she took the older woman's hand and shook it gently.

"So peace and love?" she asked with a half smile.

"Just for now" Piper replied with warning in her eyes.

"I thought" Bianca replied than she pulled apart. Piper turned to her niece.

"I say let's do it" she offered. Patty nodded and looked at the spell again.

"So, we have everything what needed so…" in the middle of the sentence Chris' eyes snapped towards the window.

"Demon!" he shouted. They heard a curse, and the demon which was spying on them became invisible. He wanted to throw a fire ball at Phoebe who was standing near him, but Piper blew him up just in time.

"He was so stupid if he came here alone!" Paige remarked as she shook her head at the ash on the floor.

"He wanted to report our plan to Aros." Chris said staring at the spot where the demon was standing blankly.

"How do you know?" Piper asked. Chris blinked at her confusedly.

"I donno. I just knew that he was here and what he wanted to do."

"Telepathy." Penny said.

"Heh?"

"Congratulation, Chris! You received a new power!" Patty clapped her hands together as she laughed at her cousin's face.

"It can't be telepathy. I didn't hear voice in my head or see pictures. I just knew. That's all."

"It's a kind of telepathy. I read about it somewhere." Prue argued frowning. Chris sighed.

"Okay, I got a new power, so what?! It's not like it would be that useful." He shrugged, but immediately felt uncomfortable as the others stared at him with wide eyes. "What!?"

"Are you mad? This power can be very useful in a fight!" Patty scolded him. He hated when she did that,' cause he felt like a little child in trouble.

"Okay! This is a great power and I'm soooo happy about it. Now can we save my brother?"

"You are hopeless. You react always like this when you get a not fire power. You have enough of them, don't you?" Piper sighed. Chris huffed but didn't say anything just held up one of the vials and put it in front of Patty's face.

"Okay, I give up! Let's go" she cried. They told Coop and Leo to stay, but both of them especially Coop protested, but in the end the promised to stay and wait for Henry. They watched sadly as the Charmed Ones orbed away with their children to save two of them.

"I can't get use to it." Coop sighed.

"Neither can I, in turn I'm living them longer than you."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Blood versus Blood**

* * *

_I know it's short, but why not? It's not like that many people like this story. Correct me if i'm wrong..._

_

* * *

  
_


	9. Blood vs Blood

_The Last time…_

"_Okay! This is a great power and I'm soooo happy about it. Now can we save my brother?" _

"_You are hopeless. You react always like this when you get a not fire power. You have enough of them, don't you?" Piper sighed. Chris huffed, but didn't say anything just held up one of the vials and put it in front of Patty's face. _

"_Okay, I give up! Let's go" she cried. They told Coop and Leo to stay, but both of them especially Coop protested, but in the end they promised to stay and wait for Henry. They watched sadly as the Charmed Ones orbed away with their children to save other two of them. _

"_I can't get use to it." __Coop sighed. _

"_Neither can I, in turn I'm living them longer than you."_

**

* * *

Blood vs Blood**

The four youth and the Power of Three orbed down to the Underworld. Chris navigated them to the cave in which Wyatt and Sam was supposed to be held. When they arrived the place was empty.

"Where are they?" Chris asked hesitantly as they looked around, but couldn't find anybody.

"Maybe they moved away?" Patty suggested with a shrug.

"Why would they do that?" Penny protested.

"Damn it!" Piper hissed with an angry move with her hand, which blew up a rock near them; the others blinked at her with uncertain look.

"Don't be so inpatient!" warned them a voice from the shadow.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded. Chris shot up his eyes at the shadow.

"Aros!"

"Oh, what a surprise, boy! I can feel that your powers changed! Maybe a new ability?" The evil voice asked as he stepped out of the shadow with his three siblings.

"How do you know anything about my powers?" Chris hissed angrily. He shut his fingers in a tight fist and the dust from the floor flew up a little around them.

"You are not famous for to be silly, boy, so don't be! Of course we researched everything about our next preys. It wasn't difficult though." He replied with an arrogant smirk on his face, which made the witches ifght against the urge to hit him on his face.

"Where are they?" Phoebe asked angrily. Aros looked at her mockingly.

"Who?"

"Don't play games! Where are Wyatt and Sam?" Chris shouted angrily. He knew too well that they can't fight until the two boy were missing.

"Oh, they!" Lena laughed them as evilly as her brother did a minute before. "Let's play a game!" she hissed. Karlos waved with his hand and the two boys appeared from the nothing. They looked healthy, but they didn't look like prisoners. Something was off…

"FIGHT" Aros shouted and separated the group with a well-aimed energy ball. Sam walked towards the demons and sided with them, but the oldest boy stayed where he was faced with his baby brother.

Chris froze as he looked at his brother's cold eyes. The blond which raised his hand like he always did when he attacked a demon.

"Wy?" he asked hesitantly. Wyatt didn't answer, just blasted... Chris orbed out of the way and reappeared few meters away. He put his hand onto his shoulder, when he looked at it, it was covered with blood. While the other cousins and the two younger charmed ones were busy with the demons and Sam, Piper stood next to his second son to fight with him sided with Bianca.

"You will be so guilty when you'll come to your mind, Wyatt" The girl shook her head. Piper looked at her.

"So you know them that well?" Bianca looked sheepishly.

"I tried"

Chris sighed between them.

"Can we focus?" Wyatt attacked again, but now he threw fire at them. Chris hated this power of his the most. Need I explain why? The boy tk-ed the fire to the cave wall, but his brother sent more and more. Piper froze lot of them, but she had to face with that his son is the most magical being in the world.

"Any idea how to stop him, but not kill him?" Bianca asked as she dodged away from a blast. Piper raised her hand like his son did.

"I don't want to do this" she whispered, but flicked with her hand and blasted. She aimed at the blond witch' chest. Wyatt fell back a meter or more and shook his head. When he tried to stand up, Chris shoved him back to the ground.

"Kill them you bastard!" Aros screamed. Wyatt looked blankly at the demon, than got up to his feet and turned back to the others. But Chris ignored him just stared at the demon, who did this with his brother. Why has he déjà vu again? But when the wall next to him blew up and his girlfriend's shout warned him he turned back to the fight.

"Wyatt bad with the hand to hand fight!" he said suddenly.

"What?" Bianca asked back.

"He prefers his active powers! He never fights other way, cause he only good with Excalibur!" he explained. Piper looked puzzled and stared at her oldest as he prepared for the next attack.

"But how will we use it for our advantage?" she asked. Chris made a grimace.

"We force him to do that" with that he orbed away and reappeared closely in front of his older brother. He punched him on his face with full force. Wyatt shoved him back with his telekinesis, but before he could make more harm, Bianca shimmered in front of him in the air and kicked him hardly. The Twice Blessed looked at her blankly and with a blink he blew her up. She reappeared next to Piper in a tornado of dust.

"Huh, it wasn't nice!" she gasped.

"Are you okay, Be?" Chris asked her worriedly.

"I will be, if you what out!" she screamed him as she saw as Wyatt threw fire at Chris' back. Chris stared at the fire as it got closer and closer. He quickly orbed it away at Karlos' back who cried out in pain and spun around to stare at them, but didn't do anything seeing that they couldn't handle with Wyatt, because they couldn't get closer to him.

"Wy! Come back please!" Chris cried out in despair. Wyatt looked at him with a blank face, but for a second something flashed behind his blue eyes and he was distracted.

"We can't do that without you, Wyatt!" Bianca told him in a pleading manner. Aros felt that his hold on the Twice Blessed weakened, so he hurried to them.

"Don't play!" he shouted at the blond. "Kill them until, you can." Wyatt raised his hand, but couldn't attack as the fight inside of him with the magic started with full force.

"Honey, we need you! All of us." Piper said gently.

"No they don't!" Aros shouted and threw an energy ball at the woman, who quickly froze it and stepped out of the way. Chris closed his eyes and let his bond with his brother work. His feelings slowly connected with his brother's and he felt Wyatt's desperate need for help from his body.

"I can help him" he whispered, but Bianca and Piper turned towards Aros to distract him until. Chris collected his magic in hi body and started to send slowly them through the link and connected them with Wyatt's. The blond boy cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees. His hands flew to his hand as he tried to shake away the curse. Chris flinched when the pain shot up in his body too, but didn't break the connection. With the last full forced attacked together they broke the magic. Dark red light enveloped Wyatt and he cried out last time then fell forward. Chris eyes snapped open than he ran to his side quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he helped him up. Wyatt smiled at him thankfully.

"Yes, thank to you! But how did you connect our powers? It's never worked before!" he asked with a frown.

"Maybe it's because of my new power. I received some kind of telepathy" Chris answered with a smile.

"New power? Oh, crap. You will come up with me!"

"I don't think so, but now let's help the others." Wyatt nodded and glared at Aros revengefully and threw him across the room without any mercy. With that Aros lost his hold on Sam too. They youngest Halliwell blinked rapidly at his sister who was standing on front of him.

"You are back!" she cried happily and hugged him tightly.

"Need air" Sam mumbled.

"Sweethearts! Whatcha out!" Phoebe shouted as Lena attacked the siblings with a long athame. Patty quickly orbed her cousins out of the way and Phoebe threw a potion at the demoness. Lena screamed, but didn't die.

"_I have a plan!" _Chris told them using Prue telepathy and he found it lot easier to find it.

"_Tell us about it" _Wyatt answered. Prue extend her telepathy on all the Halliwell involved their mothers too.

"_Penny, Patty, Prue and Sam throw all of the potions at the demons together. Mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe read the spell, and I connect my powers with Wyatt's and he attacks them in the same time. It has to work" _All of them agreed.

Chris stood back and lowered his head as he concentrated on his powers and the link. When he was ready Wyatt sent a sign to the others and they attacked together. The family's magic was that strong that the air of the cave filed with it fully. Wyatt released their power and it destroyed everything in its way. Sharp light enveloped the cave and the ground was shaking. The only voice what they could hear was the sisters chant than the scream of the demons.

"It's not totally over!" Korn cried, and then there was a huge blast which threw the Halliwells backwards. The four demons died.

**

* * *

The**** Final Battle! Did you like it? Oh, and as Korn said: "It's not totally over!" **


	10. Totally over

**Boys, Girls, here comes the last chapter. Don't hate me because of this... The sequel is: Amaranth's deal**

* * *

Everybody sighed with relief. None of the demons were alive and Wyatt was back with Sam. Prue informed her baby brother about the things what happened while they were her. Sam turned excitedly to his second oldest cousin.

"I know what power yu have!"

"He?"

"It's called insight! You can see into people and know what are they their intentions nad everything like that! It's cool!" Chris laughed at him kindly.

"You are eight. Cool" Mean while…

"Mom! Air!" Wyatt mumbled when his mother wrapped her arms around him like Prue and Phoebe did with Sam. Piper turned to her youngest after hugging Wyatt.

"Did you regret to call us?" she asked with teary smile. Chris shook his head also smiling.

"No. And did you regret to accept Bianca?" Piper stepped back from him and turned to the girl. After a second she stepped forward and hugged her. Bianca stared at Piper in shock, but retuned the huge.

"Take care of my son." Piper said. Bianca pulled away and looked straight to her eyes.

"I promise!" she answered seriously. Chris smiled at them. It will be a Hell for him. An overprotective Mother, a more overprotective brother and the most overprotective girlfriend. Oh, and don't forget Amaranth. How will he live with them? A soft pang disturbed his peacefully thoughts. He turned toward the voice. He didn't saw anything...But...

Wyatt saw as his brother turned away and looked at the other end of the cave. He froze as he saw the arrow flying toward the boy. It hit him on the chest, it went through him and came out at his back. It happened too fast that he couldn't do anything and nobody awakened to the danger until it was too late. Chris' white shirt quickly turned blood red. The boy slowly fell to his knees than forward into the dirt.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted and he was at his side in a minute. He felt pain but why can't he feel anything from the boy? Voices called around him, but he ignored them. He turned Chris onto his back. His eyes were closed and his lips were blue on his white face. He didn't breath. Wyatt put his hands above the wound, but the golden glow never came.

"You can't heal the dead." he heard a voice as it said it.

"NOOO" he cried out desperately to shut it out , than he lowered his head onto his brother's unmoving chest.

"I'm sorry" he heard again the familiar tone. He looked up across his tears and saw an old, dark skinned man.

"Who the Hell are you?" he hissed angrily. The old man ignored him, just looked at Chris. "Did you do it?" Wyatt shout and raised his hand to kill the bastard. The man looked at him with a gently and sad smile.

"I'm sorry. Nobody can heal the dead." And there was nothing left…


End file.
